The Hopes Fall With the Rain
by half-demon628
Summary: A student council member is suppose to be an outstanding, good role model type of student. What happens when this role model is caught doing something, not so good in the eyes of most? Blackmail and nights of passion, will this end well?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone…wow, it's been a few years since I've posted anything on here…

I'm sorry to those people who have been waiting and waiting for the continuations of my two other stories, but college has taken up a lot of my time, I do sincerely apologize, and now that this is done I will try to start working on finishing other chapters for the stories I need to finish!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own Fruits Basket characters that come up in the story below, no…sadly I just own the story line for this particular story…

Summary:

Yuki is a wonderful student. He's part of the Student Council, he does things when he's told, and he doesn't like to pester other people with things he knows he can solve. He tries his hardest, but what happens when someone sees him doing something so inappropriate for him it could complete dissolve his reputation at the school, and there this person has proof! What will happen to this poor student council member when he has to face reality?

_**Warning:**_ This story is full of lemony-yaoi-goodness! Yes, some is forced, so if you don't like man-on-man sex please leave this page now and never come back.

…oh yes, I will apologize right now for any mechanical errors in this story…]

* * *

_'Run!'_

"Now, just follow me and you can have all you want."

'_You don't want this. Run away. Fast!'_

"Aw, he looks scared to death. Don't worry; it'll only hurt at first. It'll all feel better soon."

'_There are better ways than this.'_

"Don't tell me he wants out already. You haven't even gotten to the good part. Besides, this is a fast and easy way to make that money you need, or do you just want to suffer through it all?"

'_Don't listen to him. Just Run! This is wrong and you know it!'_

The men pushed the younger male through the door, closing it behind them. One came up very close to him, wrapping his arms around the shorter one's waist, and pulling him close to his body. He placed his lips directly by his ear and whispered into it. "Boy, do you have someone you like?" Yuki tensed at the question. "Thought so," he smirked, "just imagine that he is the one holding you and it won't be as bad." He slid his tongue along the younger male's neck. "You decided on this. Remember that."

The younger started shaking at the man's comment. He knew perfectly well what he got himself into and there was no going back. His mind was still yelling at him to run away and get out as the other man, still holding him close, pushed his hand under the smaller one's shirt, slowly creeping up toward his nipples.

"You should already be relaxed from the stuff you took, so don't tense. Let the drugs fill you, let your nerves relax and just let go of all the tension. I'll take care of you and maybe some of my friend too. You're sexy body is calling out to them and I can sense it's taking a toll on their pants, so just let yourself go and you'll love it."

He could feel the other man pushing him forward, stumbling as he went, falling onto a soft surface. Feeling the older man's hands roam his body he just closed his eyes, partially trying to ignore it, but that was impossible. His shirt had been taken off while the other had just taken off his jacket and undone the buttons on his shirt. While the man's chest was flat against his back he could feel the man's bulge growing. While playing with the younger man's nipples he leaned down to his ear again in another soft whisper asked, "Tell me your name so I know how to address you."

The younger man didn't want the other to know, but his mind was in a haze when the other started massaging the younger's member through his pants. "Yuki," the younger managed to mumble out. "It's Yuki."

The older man smirked into the smaller man's neck when he felt his reaction to the rubbing on the pants. He slightly kissed his neck and then said, "Yuki, that's such a pretty name. Has anyone else called it out before this moment?" Yuki shook his head no and squeezed his eyes tighter together as the older man started undoing his pants. "That's wonderful," the man smirked, "just amazing."

Yuki had forgotten about the other men in the room until he heard them snickering and some talking amongst themselves when his pants were completely gone, underwear following suit. He gave a slight 'yip' when the man grabbed a hold of Yuki's member and started pumping it, making his erection get bigger. Though his mind was against the whole ordeal his body was feeling amazing pleasure from it. His voice was creating sounds he didn't know he could make. He wasn't sure if it was because he was genuinely enjoying it or if it was because of the influence of the drug, but he knew he body was liking what was happening.

"Geez you make some sexy noises," the man said as he slid his middle finger into Yuki's entrance. A whimper fell out of his mouth as the man pulled it out and then pushed it back in, getting use to that the man put a second finger in him, making him tense, but slowly relaxing. When a third finger entered, Yuki thought his ass was going to split open and break him. "I guess you weren't lying about the virgin thing."

Tears welded up in the corners of Yuki's eyes and then the fingers were gone. There was a momentary relief before he felt something else at his entrance and it pushed its way in. The pain before was nothing compared to the hard member entering him now. His voice signaled his pain, but there was no soothing comfort from the other man as he continued to push himself completely inside the smaller male. Yuki felt like he was going to rip apart as the man thrusted inside of him, after a few thrusts he could go faster and further inside, no listening to the protests of the younger male beneath him.

Though it was painful at first his body betrayed him again, feeling some satisfaction from this man. After a few more thrusts of pleasure and pain he could feel himself at his limit and voiced that fact to the other man. "You can cum if you want, but I'm not done yet." Yuki couldn't hold it much longer and let his liquid stain the sheets beneath him as the man continually thrusted inside of him. He heard the man grunt after a little longer; signaling he himself was almost at the limit. A few more thrusts and the older man spilled his seed into the younger male.

After a second of catching his breath the man pulled out and did his pants back up. Yuki looked over his shoulder to see the man that took his virginity for the first time. He was a very clean-cut man with sharp eyes and a smile that could kill. He smiled down at Yuki as he buttoned his shirt. "For a virgin you weren't too bad. A few more times and you could make anyone cum with that ass." A man stepped up next to him and whispered something in his ear. "I have no problem with it," he said lighting a cigarette. The other man, who wasn't as attractive as the first and had a little bit more weight on him, smirked down at the exhausted boy as he walked closer to the bed he was resting on. He turned him over on his back and spread Yuki's legs, revealing the limp member. "That won't do." He bent down and took the member in his mouth receiving a gasp from the smaller one. Yuki didn't know what to think, he didn't want to do it again, let alone with a different man. His pleading eyes looked at the one who had him first. "Like I said, maybe some of my other friends would want to take care of you," and with that he turned and walked further into the darkness surrounding him. Yuki couldn't believe what he said. He turned back to the new guy who was still sucking on him, making him harden up. The man lay down and told Yuki to get on top him. Grabbing Yuki's hips he slowly pushed him onto his stiff member, though he was loosened up it still hurt and after awhile the man had Yuki thrusting himself.

It was well past midnight when Yuki stumbled out of the room. At every step he took his body ached, he was so tired he felt himself almost fall over from exhaustion. Walking through the smoky atmosphere at the warehouse he felt yes watching his every move, but when he looked about him no one, he could tell, was watching him. When he got to the entrance, the guards opened the door, revealing a rainy atmosphere. It was raining so hard he couldn't see 10 ft. in front of him, though he could still feel those eyes on him. Once his fee his the wet pavement he shot off like a bullet shot out of a gun, not looking back and holding the money he made tightly, deep in his pocket.

At the warehouse door a man stood watching the fleeing boy run further and further away. A smirk spread across his lips as he crossed his arms and headed out the door. He looked up toward the crying sky. "Just you wait Yuki," he said taking the last drag of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground. "It will just get better from here on out."

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

The rain continued to fall all morning. As soon as he returned to his house he ran for the shower, wiping away any and all remains of the warehouse on him, though a few hickies did not disappear in such a short amount of time, thankfully they would be hidden by his uniform. He alarm went off and he slammed it off and slowly rose and got dressed in his uniform. He didn't eat breakfast that morning; he just couldn't stomach it at all, so he grabbed his school bag and umbrella and proceeded to walk to school. With each step his body twinged with slight pain left over from late last night to just a few hours ago. As he thought about the money he earned he continually wondered if it was really worth it, he still wasn't sure. Right now, he just didn't want to picture all those other guys who did him, it felt wrong and disgusting and when the real head-honcho came in and commented on the 'show' he put on, he mentioned that he would be welcomed back. All the sex that he went through was just for a live-action porno for the boss. He swore he couldn't come again ever and with taking the money left the room, full of laughing, satisfied men. But it was over now and it would never be spoken of again. Though he knew it was true something inside of him told him he was wrong, but he just wanted to ignore that fact.

Sitting in class was miserable all day. He couldn't get comfortable at all and his attitude was gloomier than ever. His classmates asked him if he was alright, he would force a smile and say he was fine, just an upset stomach, which wasn't really a lie. He didn't eat much of his lunch, just picked at it and drank his juice, but no one seemed to notice. After school Yuki reported to the Student Council Room for a meeting. Sitting there he talked with other representatives from other classes before the meeting began. After the meeting ended a higher up asked Yuki if he could return some paper to a teacher, of course he agreed and made his way to the classroom though he had a sickening feeling as he went.

When he entered the classroom, the teacher was already gone, so he walked over to the desk and set the paper on top of it. He leaned against the desk to rest for a short time before returning home, but then he heard a 'click' come from behind him. When he turned he saw fiery-red eyes staring back at him. The guy stood there with the door closed behind him and his gaze not breaking away from Yuki's. "Can I help you?" Yuki asked as he rested up against the desk, sensing some tension in the air. The boy did not talk, he just walked right over to Yuki until he was just a foot from him, a smirk adorned his face. "What do you want?" Yuki asked getting madder.

The boy raised his eyebrows in a surprised look. "Well, well. I want a lot of thing, though I highly doubt you can give me all of them."

Yuki didn't know what to think. He knew this guy, Kyo. He was famous for gang involvement and other unspeakable things, but what could he want with Yuk? Kyo reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Yuki. Query, Yuki took it and looked inside. There were several pictures of him from last night at the warehouse. Yuki's eyes went wide as he stared at the pictures in his hands, and then looked back up at Kyo. "What do you want?" Shock and disaster was written all over his face.

"Oh, nothing much," Kyo said. "I just want you to play with me." Yuki's face went red and he tried to dodge past Kyo, but Kyo caught him and he stumbled to the floor. Kyo straddled Yuki's waist and held his hands above his head. "You sounded like you had a lot of fun with those men last night, show me how you made them cum."

"NO! Let me go!" Yuki struggled to get free from his grasp. He twisted and turned, but to no avail. The red head was much too strong and his blazing eyes burned a hole right through Yuki. He turned his head to avert his gaze only to see the photos scattered about him. All the memories of last night that he wanted to forget came rushing back from his memory and replayed in his mind's eye. "Please," Yuki begged. "Just let me go. I just want to go home." Tears started brimming the edges of Yuki's eyes. "Please."

"You know if I let you go these pictures will be posted all over the school," Kyo answered to his pleading. "How do you think that will make you look?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Yuki shouted looking straight at him, his amethyst eyes glaring into fire.

"You have nothing against me, so I win already," Kyo stated. "Now give it up."

Yuki couldn't believe it. His body was still aching and now he was going to have to feel it all over again? He didn't want it, he just wanted to forget, but he couldn't get out of this predicament at all. "You promise?" Yuki pushed out, almost catching Kyo off guard. "Do you really promise not to release those pictures if I sleep with you?"

Kyo smirked down at the boy pinned beneath him and nodded. Yuki then closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Taking the invitation Kyo bent lower and claimed Yuki's lips, delving his tongue into Yuki's warm mouth. Yuki quickly lost his strength in the forced kiss and let Kyo do what he wanted. Kyo let one hand fall to Yuki's chest and started removing his uniform layer by layer. Once his chest was fully exposed Kyo moved his mouth to one of Yuki's nipples and teased it with his tongue. Yuki let out a groan, keeping his eyes shut.

Sliding a hand beneath Yuki's belt line, Kyo rubbed up against Yuki's member, rubbing it thought his underwear. After feeling it start to get hard he removed his hand from the smaller boy's pants and kissed him once again, this time harder than the first. Yuki didn't like it and bit down on Kyo's lip. He withdrew from Yuki's mouth and started down at him. "That wasn't very nice," Kyo said touching his lip with his finger. There were small droplets on his finger and then eh scowled down at Yuki. "Not very nice at all."

Kyo pulled off Yuki's pants with much ferocity, exposing Yuki's member. "Well, at least your body is enjoying this." Kyo grabbed hard around Yuki's member and started to pump him. Yuki just kept his eyes tight as he felt the yanking motion. He wanted to pull away and run, but the consequences he didn't want to deal with. His mouth was starting to betray him as muffled groans erupted from the back of his throat. "Let it out if you want, though what would a teacher say if they caught us like this?" Yuki covered his mouth as well to keep any noise from escaping. "Good boy."

Kyo stopped pumping Yuki long enough to undo his own pants. Yuki peaked his eye open to see why it stopped, and then he felt a force at his entrance. Yuki knew what was coming and braced for the impact. With one full thrust Kyo pushed himself all the way into Yuki. "You're really tight. Maybe they should've fucked you more to loosen this up."

Yuki bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming, tears were welling at the side of his eyes. It was just too painful, Yuki almost couldn't take it. When Yuki took a glance at Kyo, he didn't' seem to care how much pain he was in. Yuki knew Kyo's feelings weren't in this or he would've been nicer and easier on him.

Kyo just kept on thrusting into the paler boy who held his eyes closed tight so as to help keep quiet. "You're doing fairly well, but I wonder how long you can keep it up," Kyo said as his eyes traced across Yuki's exposed boy. In failure to respond Kyo pushed himself deeper and quickened his pace. Yuki was feeling excruciating pain, but still didn't' speak. He crossed his arms and held himself as the thrust got worse, but what Yuki dreaded the most was that he was hard during this whole ordeal he thought it would turn him off, being forced so hard, but he was on the verge of coming. He started to squirm beneath Kyo, which caught his attention. "If you want to cum, I'm not going to stop you."Hearing those words drop from Kyo's lips, Yuki stopped holing back and let his release go as Kyo continued. "Now you have to wait till I'm finished."

Yuki's mind was in a daze. He never thought this would happen to him. He wanted to curl up and hide away until this whole ordeal was over, but he knew he couldn't. He knew Kyo wouldn't let him. Yuki felt Kyo start to tense up as he was about to cum and then he felt himself being filled up by Kyo. It felt so different than when those men were doing it before. Maybe it was the fact that he had his eye on Kyo for a long time, but his image was too important to wreck within the school. He thought Kyo was an exciting person who actually had a life outside of school, completely opposite of Yuki. Now this person did something terrible to him, but for some reason he couldn't hate him.

Kyo stood up after he had finished and did up his pants. He took a quick glance around the room before looking down at Yuki, completely exhausted and withered. "I must say." Kyo stated with a smirk. "I had a good time and I hope I can get together with you in the future, or all those pictures," he made a gesture to the wall, "up everywhere." Yuki let out a deep sigh as he tried to move, but let out a hiss of pain instead because his whole body hurt. Kyo's smirk didn't leave; instead he threw down a piece of paper next to Yuki. "Keep in touch." With that Kyo walked out the door.

Yuki felt for the paper beside him within the flood of pictures. When he felt it he held it up and read it. There was only a telephone number on it. Yuki's arm fell to the ground beside him as he stared at the ceiling. His vision became blurry as tears filled up at the sides. He felt cold and so alone as the feeling of blood and semen trickled out of him. He hated himself for not hating him, but he couldn't help it. He loved him.

* * *

So? What did you think?

I hope it was good enough for a comeback from me. And I do apologize for the sucky summary and such…it's been awhile…I'm sorry.

And yes, the second chapter is already!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Second chapter!

I hope you enjoy this final part of the story!

* * *

Yuki places his hand flat against the cool glass. Outside rain plummets to the earth and hits the window. He follows a rain drop trickling down the glass only to find his own reflection. He looks himself over; bags under his eyes, color lost from his already pale skin, his face just completely drained of life itself. He turns his head to look at the clock, the minutes ticking away. Yuki knows in a short while the man he loves will come through the door and take him in his arms, but it won't be a happy ending. For this man does not sleep with him with the same intention, and if it wasn't' for the incriminating photos he had of Yuki, he wouldn't be letting this happen.

Turning his back on the window Yuki watched the door. This will be the fifth time that Kyo is going to sleep with him, and with each time it happens a little more of Yuki's heart breaks. Soon Yuki fears there won't be much left.

'Click,' the sound of the door lock being turned. Kyo was coming, that was how it happened. After a Student Council meeting Yuki would make sure everyone was gone, then lock the door. Kyo, who Yuki gave a key to, would then come and meet him.

Yuki could feel his heart pounding as Kyo closed the door after him and walked toward Yuki. "Good boy," Kyo said patting Yuki's head. Then he grabbed the hair on the back of Yuki's head and forced him on his mouth. He slid his tongue in and quickly Yuki submitted. Yuki could feel his knees start to give out underneath of him. With Kyo's other free hand he grabbed Yuki's collar to hold him up. "Getting weak already? But w just began." Kyo pushed Yuki up against the wall and proceeded to take off his clothes. As Kyo disrobed him Yuki turned to look out the window to watch the rain once more. "You not feeling it today?" Kyo asked as he started undoing Yuki's pants.

"That's not it. I just really wish that your feeling were in it, though I know they never will be." Yuki thought over the words he had just spoken in his head. He couldn't' believe how sappy he sounded. He stole a glance at Kyo to see if he had imposed any reaction, but of course he hadn't. He wanted so much for Kyo to like, but Yuki felt that whatever he does would never be enough to convince him.

"Well, listen to you, aren't' you just the hopeless romantic," Kyo stated while pulling Yuki's pants completely off. "Don't tell me you don't enjoy this and all the other times we were together. You know, that really hurts Yuki."

"You…you don't mean that." Yuki took a deep intake as he felt Kyo's hot mouth enclose around his member. Yuki knew better than to fall into the word trance that Kyo spoke, though he wished so much to believe in those words with no real meaning behind them.

"How could you be so cruel to me Yuki?" He slid two fingers into Yuki's entrance, feeling him tense around them he slide them out and then back in, continuing this motion.

'_Don't listen to him, he's not telling the truth.'_

"How could I do this to you if I didn't like you." He added another finger.

'_It's lies, all lies.'_ "Tha…that's a lie. You're just doing this because…because…I'm convenient." Yuki grabbed Kyo's arm as he removed his fingers and replaced it with something bigger. Yuki felt the tip and braced himself as Kyo pushed himself all the way to the hilt.

"Believe whatever you want Yuki," Kyo said with a smirk on his face. He started thrusting into Yuki quickening his pace.

'_Lies, Remember it's all lies.'_ "Kyo…I wish I could believe you…Ah!"

Kyo didn't' answer him, just kept up his pace. He took Yuki's member in his hand and started pumping him along with his rhythm. "Ah…Ah…Kyo, don't…I'm gonna…"Kyo continued to ignore him. "AHH! Kyo! Ah!" Yuki grabbed a hold of Kyo tighter as he felt himself go over the edge, spilling his seed all over his chest and stomach. As he tensed Kyo felt himself need a release as well and with one final thrust he exploded inside of Yuki.

Yuki felt Kyo fill him up and at that point his heart hit a critical part. "Why don't you ever call out my name when you cum?"

Kyo looked down at the flushed Yuki, a little surprised by the question. He pulled out of Yuki and stood up to pull on his pants before answering. "It's too much of a hastle."

"Why? Is it really so hard to even pretend you like me? You joke about it then ignore it all together." Yuki sat up, tears starting at the corner and working their way down his cheeks.

"What are you trying to say Yuki?" Kyo said, face stained with a smirk. He put his hands on his hips waiting for the expected response.

"You're so cruel!" Tears streamed down Yuki's face. His face was completely red and flushed. "I like you!" He shouted. "I like you before the first time even happened between us!"

"So, you gave into your desire?"

"No…I mean not completely. I thought this was my chance to have you, but not one kind word falls from your mouth or my name. I thought you would come to like me, make me your own. Can't you?"

Kyo stared down at Yuki. "What is between us is just business. I have blackmail on you and you're using your ass to shut me up. It's just sex."

Yuki's heart broke down, despair encircled him, he felt hopeless and a fool. "Not even a chance…"

"Yuki," Kyo grabbed under his chin and forced him to look into amber eyes. "Don't tell me you thought that there was hope this whole time." Yuki closed his eyes and cried his heart out, all hope was gone. "It's just sex Yuki, don't think too much about it." He kissed him lightly and walked ward the door, shirt in hand. "Yuki, I'll see you next time for our meeting." With that Kyo closed the door between them.

Yuki stood there few seconds before his knees gave in and he slumped to the ground. He brought a hand to his cheek, tears wet on it as he brought it away. "They won't stop, the tears…they just won't stop."

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

Yuki sat at home on his bed starting out the window into nothingness. His eyes were bloodshot and glazed over, he seemed as though he wasn't even there. "There was no hope, none at all." He felt like he could cry some more, but the tears wouldn't come. "Was all this meaningless?"

Knock-knock, someone was at the door, but Yuki didn't move from his spot. The knocking repeated, but still Yuki did nothing. On the third time a voice spoke. "Yuki! Open up! I know you're in there! I can see the light!" The knocking got more violent as the visitor's voice got louder. "Yuki, I'm worried about you. Please open the door." The man outside pressed his forehead to the door, "Please."

Click; the sound of the door unlocking. The man stood back as Yuki opened the door. He didn't greet him; just have him a blank stare. "Shit, you look like hell," the man said.

Once inside they sat around the small table, hot cups of tea sitting in front of each of them, untouched. "What happened to you?" the man asked. "I haven't heard from you in two weeks. What's going on?" No answer. "Yuki!" the man slammed his fist down on the table stirring up the tea in the cups. Still Yuki did not move. The other was furious now, he went to Yuki's side and grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little. "Snap out of it already! Whatever happened to you, can't you even tell me?"

Yuki was now facing his friend, his eyes started to focus again. Through the blurriness of his despair he started to see the concerned eyes of a dear friend. "Haru…I'm sorry." Seeing his friend's face started to stir up some emotion and his tear ducts were open once more. "Haru!" Yuki cried as he wrapped his arms around his friend and buried his head in his chest. "Haru!"

Haru looked down at the mauve colored head that was buried in his chest. "Yuki, everything is okay now. I'm here." He placed a hand on Yuki's head an back and continued to comfort him till he stopped crying. After a few minutes Haru finally got Yuki calmed down enough to explain what had been going on. He told him about the warehouse, the photos…Kyo, everything even about the last time he was with him and what was said. Haru was shocked to hear this whole story.

"Why didn't you just come to me for help? Then none of this would've happened! Why did you go so far?"

Yuki looked up at his friend. "Sadly, I don't even know the answer to that question. I wish I did though."

"If Kyo was blackmailing you I could've done something. Why didn't you try to get away?"

"Because…I love him."

"What?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but even after all this I still have feeling for him. He basically told me to give up on love, but I can't because I noticed, even though he was using me, I never saw anyone else with him. Even if he said give up, with that thought there might still be a chance if I try again."

"Are you crazy? Just because you didn't see him with anyone doesn't mean he doesn't have others. You only saw him at school for those brief hours, you have no idea the kind of life he lives outside those walls."

"No, I don't' but I'm gonna find out."

"What?"

"I got his address from the school. Tomorrow I'm going over there to confess again."

"Just stop it Yuki! You're crazy!"

Yuki looked u at his friend. No I'm not. I'm just in love. Tomorrow I'll show Kyo how serious I am. Last time I was weak and confused, but this time I know what I want."

"And what if you don't get that?"

Yuki took a sip from his tea, it was cooler now. "I'm not really sure. I hope I'm strong enough for that."

"I guess there is not changing your mind?"

"Nope."

"Fine then. Though I think it's a stupid idea. I wish you luck," Haru said. He reached over and grabbed Yuki, holding him close. "Just be careful." Yuki nodded.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

The next day didn't show much promise as Yuki walked out on the sidewalk, umbrella shielding him from the wet weather. He looked at the address on the piece of paper he held and followed it street by street till he finally came upon the house.

As he stood in the doorway he could feel his heart beating wildly. He tried to calm it as his finger pushed the doorbell, but no such luck. Yuki waited a few second before the door opened and a half and Kyo was standing there. He looked tired and as Yuki looked over the body of the man he loved he noticed something, red marks all over his body. Yuki shook away all thoughts of the horribleness and thought only of continuing what he set out to do.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" Kyo asked scratching his head.

"I came to talk to you, about what was spoken about the last time we were together."

"What?" Kyo searched his mind and then it jolted. "Oh, you mean about you liking me?"

"Yes, I know you basically told me to give up, but I realized I can't." Yuki swallowed hard. "I really like you Kyo and I was hoping you felt the same for me."

Kyo was silent as he started down at Yuki. "Didn't' I already tell you?"

"I know, but I just thought maybe…maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Yuki felt silent. All the confidence he had was slowly disappearing. His gaze fell to his soaked feet.

"Yuki, follow me." Kyo opened the door and let Yuki in. "Follow me." Kyo lead Yuki down a small hallway and then turned to a door. "You wanna know what I was doing all night?" He opened the door. The light was on, revealing a bedroom. There were clothes scattering the floor and a body moving about the bed.

"What is this?" Yuki asked.

"This is one of the many fuck-buddies I have." He pointed to the marks adorning his body, all these were made by him.

Yuki fell silent, the one single thread of hope he searched for had been cut. He backed away from the door till his back hit the wall.

"Did you really think you were the only one I was getting with? Come on now, I have my basic needs."

Yuki's face was white, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, no he didn't' want to believe it!

'_Run.'_ Yuki shot to his feet and ran back down the hallway and back out into the rain. _'Run.'_ He was finally listening to his inner voice, though some how he realized it was a bit too late. The damage had been done.

Kyo walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. "So, who was the kid?" the man in the bed asked.

"Oh you were awake. How polite of you to not say anything while he was here."

"Sure…now, who was it? You completely scared him away for good." The man sat up, the sheets falling to his waist.

"It's alright; he was getting too clingy anyway." Kyo ran a hand through his hair and scratched his head. A yawn protruded from his mouth.

"Oh, you mean that was the boy from the Student Council who you tricked?"

"I wouldn't go that far." He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"But the fact you made him think you actually had copies of those pictures and were going to release them if he didn't sleep with you was a bad trick." He wiggled his finger at Kyo, but of course he didn't mean it.

"I was just playing around. I saw an opportunity for a new toy and went with it. He wasn't bad either. At least it wasn't a complete waste of time.

"You're so bad, fooling with a kid's heart."

"Oh well," Kyo shrugged, "it was a good way to pass the time, especially since you were busy."

"Stop acting like you care. I know better than that brat. You only care about yourself."

"Right you are and now," Kyo turned and pushed the man further into the bed, "I'm gonna punish you for all these bites."

"Haha," laughed the man, "sounds like fun. Don't go easy on me."

"I don't plan to."

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

The rain was splattering his face, clothes, shoes, everything as he ran. He had no idea where he was running to, but he knew he had to get away from his past, and the only way from that was forward. His chest hurt, his throat was closed, and his yes stung, but that didn't matter all that did was running, cause he was finally listening to his inner self. _'Run. Don't look back.'_ All the thoughts were crowding his mind, thinking of how his stupid mistake started it all. He knew from the beginning it was bad, but he choose to go against that and hope for everything but the truth.

* * *

Finished!

This is the end of the story, I hope you enjoyed it. I've always wanted to write a sad ending story with a mean Kyo! And now I have. I hope it turned out to your liking!

If you liked this story check out my profile and read my other stories I have up here and I hope you enjoy them as well.

Oh and I will try my hardest to start updating those stories! Thank you for those readers who are being patient with me!


End file.
